


Fevered love

by Route_L



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, suoh kazumi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Route_L/pseuds/Route_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A-Asami" he spoke in a hoars voice. He heard him call his name before he fall to a very dark and deep slumber. "Akihito Akihito Akihito" Asami keep on calling his lover. His starting to get a little panic his lover is so hot and cant even have a little conversation with him coughing and panting so hard in his arm he notice some bondage that starting to get red around his torso and leg. He craddle his lover tight and caressed his very hot cheeks, Akihito's face is contorted and moaning in agonizing pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story so be gentle on me! Enjoy!

chapter 1

 

..... Running across the street away from the thugs that chasing him. Akihito is having the greatest escape of his life desperately.

His been snooping around a drug dealing transaction near the docks. He manage to take some good photos but one of the guards saw him when he's about to leave.

The guards fired him a couple of bullets and manage to graze his torso and right leg that makes him stumble a little but still able to run and lost his chasers.

"Fuck" he curse while opening his apartment. Going straight to his bathroom to clean his wounds he laugh a little, he's still lucky that he got away there still in piece. Sending the pictures to his boss he finally rest his body. 

Asami just finished his meeting with his business associates regarding some promising investments.  
Standing at the glass wall viewing the busy street of Shinjuku he wonder how his little kitten doing now. He smile just by thinking of his feisty lover getting his phone and calling his best secretary.  
"Kirishima tell Suoh to get the car were leaving now" he stated while smirking. Its time to visit his pet and sink his teeth to his creamy flesh he thought while getting inside of his grand limo. "to the brat's apartment" he said to Suoh. 

They just take an hour to get to his lovers small apartment a very down rightful to his lovers beauty.  
"Akihito" he call his lovers name for almost 10x but still there is no Akihito appearing his been knocking there for almost 15minutes his starting to get irritated twisting the doorknob he was suddenly surprise that it wasn't locked. 

Barging inside of the small dark apartment he heard a sound and reach for the light switch.  
There he saw his lover lying on his bed chest heaving and breathing hard. Akihito is sweating a lot and clutching his blanket he feels so cold and he cant breath well he was awake theres someone calling him and knocking his door like the bastard is trying to break it by the force its been using. 

He try to get up but his body dont move his head and body is aching a lot. He feels theres a hand caressing his forhead to his cheeks and he heard a voice he knows it well his body has been lifted and being hug protectedly clutching the man's coat tight.  
"A-Asami" he spoke in a hoars voice.  
He heard him call his name before he fall to a very dark and deep slumber.  
"Akihito Akihito Akihito" Asami keep on calling his lover. 

His starting to get a little panic his lover is so hot and cant even have a little conversation with him coughing and panting so hard in his arm he notice some bondage that starting to get red around his torso and leg. He craddle his lover tight and caressed his very hot cheeks, Akihito's face is contorted and moaning in agonizing pain. 

"Who ever bastard that hurt you my kitten will definitely die for this" he stated in a very deep and angry tone. Taking out his phone he call Kirishima to get the car and take them to the pent house. Kirishima glance to Suoh after he keep his phone back to his pocket. His boss just done calling him and he already know there something bad that happened he wonder what did the brat get into again. His boss voice is filled with boiling rage and a hint of panic rushing to his boss side he saw him carrying an unconcious Takaba Akihito the brat clearly in a very bad state. "Asami-sama i already call Dr. Hasegawa to come to your apartment" Informing his boss that did not even bat an eye on him, his boss just pass straight to the car. going to they're ride is very silent and eerie only Takaba's whimpers and hard breathing can be heard. Kirishima and Suoh having a turmoil inside of them. they can feel the heavy aura they're boss eminating they keep on glancing on the rearview mirror. They saw the blood soaked bondage that wrapped around the brat. They both knew the one who hurt the brat will die painfully and slowly. Maybe not tonight but it will be soon. Reaching to his own apartment he gently lay Akihito on his king size bed and rammage some clothes for his little lover. Taking his lover to the bathroom and clean his whole body before examining his wounds and putting him in a new white cotton t-shirt feeling his lovers forehead and curse on how hot he was. He place a towel on his forehead and stare at his lovely lovers face with so much fondness. Kirishima came over to announce the doctors arrival. "Asami-sama Dr. Hasegawa finally here". He said while adjusting he's glasses. The doctor came forward and look at the most beautiful man lying on a very big bed looking so tiny and vulnerable when he sense a very dark aura lurking behind him. He turn around and face a not so please Asami Ryuichi. He clear his throat and ask Asami uf he can proceed his duty. "Asami-sama if i may i would like to examine his condition now so we can prescribe him the right medication" he said while bowing and go near the boy.


	2. Fevered love

After the breath taking patient check- up he ever did in his entire life he was finally out of that hellish pent house, away from the sight of the devils reincarnation. ( as if he will say it out loud XD )

Dr. Hasegawa sigh and chuckle. He could bet if Asami saw him ogling at the boys beauty he would end his life there in instant.   
"What a lucky boy capturing the heart of the great Asami" he stated to himself while driving back to his home. 

Asami lean closer to a feverish Akihito and gently tap his shoulder. "Akihito, baby wake up its time to take your medicine" he said while bringing Akihito to his chest so Akihito is now sitting his weight is being supported by his strong chest.   
Akihito hold on to Asami and let him help to take his medicine and drink water before he was lay back comfortably on their bed. Akihito nudge closer to Asami and sniff the particular scent he learn to love, but he will never let Asami know it. He'll be damn if he knew. 

Opening his eyes half lided he look to the most tantalizing golden eyes he will never admit saying out loud. He smile "thank you" he said in a voice that is barely a whispher before he fall back to sleep.  
Kirishima knocked on the door softly he came forward. "Asami-sama the mens that are responsible of Takaba-sama's injury has been deal already" he stated.   
Asami just nod and dismiss Kirishima. He continue to caress his lovers soft hair and lay beside him. He feels so tired he has a very long day of taking good care of his pet. Hugging Akihito close to him, he finally rest his body too.  
Theres a loud bang and lots of cursing is coming from his kitchen.   
"fuck!! What kind of kitchen is this. Theres nothing in here. Damn that bastard WHAT IS THE USE OF THIS FUCKING HUGE KITCHEN IF THERE IS NOTHING TO EAT!!!!!!!!!".   
Leaning on the door way Asami is looking at his hyper lover rammaging his kitchen. Akihito turn around and look at him with glaring eyes, stomping his feet and cross his arms on his chest. "Im hungry" he stated as a matter of fact. Asami get his phone and call some of his minions.   
"Come here" he said to Akihito. Akihito come closer to him and he pressed his palm on his forehead he sigh a relief. " Its good your fever has go down a little, how about your wounds? Is it still hurting? " He ask while unwrapping the bondage around Akihito's torso.   
Akihito averted his gaze away from Asami's intense gaze. " Its not hurting so much, the pain killer the doctor gave is working great." he said. Asami lead him to the couch and now Asami is busying himself on cleaning and rebondaging his wound.   
He can feel the warm touch on his torso to his tummy that making him feel so good he was shock when he hear his own voice moaning from the pleasure Asami's caressed eminating. He was embarass to himself not being able to stop himself from being aroused.   
Asami watching his lovers having an inner turmoil was so fascinated the boy didnt even know that his worries is clearly printed on his face its like he was watching a dancing emotion from anger to confuse, disgust, pleasure and in total embarassment.   
He lean forward and capture his lovers reddish lips and gently bite and nibbling it while his hands are kneading his already pointed nipples. Akihito cant help the growing pleasure arc his body breaking the kiss and moaning and panting at the same time.   
" ya know kissing sick people is bad" he said with lustful eyes. Asami chuckled "Are you worried i might get your fever?". Akihito glare at him "I just dont want to nurse you.  
I dont trust you behaving yourself not to assault me with your sexual harassments." he retorted. Asami laugh even more and carry him bridal style to their bed. Asami lean forward to his ear and whisper "dont worry im immune" before he lick and gently bite his earlobe. Akihito is squirming under him. "A-Asami stop it already and just put it in!" he demanded.

Asami just keep on teasing him fondling his crotch while gently biting his nipples leaving a couple of kiss marks all the way down to his chest. Clutching Asami's hair softly he keeps on begging Asami.. "Oh Oh Please Asami!!! I want you now!! Oh not the finger!!" Asami look at his dishiveled lover and ask. "What do you want pet?" while twisting his fingers upward inside of Akihito's hole hitting his prostrate many times. "ASAMI PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PUT YOUR COCK INSIDE MY TIGHT HOLE!!" Akihito dont mind his words he just want to be fuck rough and raw he feels so hot. He dont know if its because of the fever or his very aroused state. 

Asami position himself on top of his Akihito and take him hard, rough and deep down to the hilt. He keep on moving faster always hitting his lovers spot earning a very beautiful song of moans and pants and cries for more. Oh how much he love hearing his lovely kitten voice. Pushing a little more thrust and his kitten spurt his cum on his stomach while he fill the inside of his Akihito.   
His been watching his lover for almost an hour he cant get enough by looking the beauty that is lying beside him kissing the forehead of his lover.  
He shifted and was about to get up when he heard his lover calling his name coming to aid his lover trying to wake him Asami is getting worried his lover is crying now and keep on calling him..   
"Akihito baby please wake up now its just a dream im here beside you holding you. Cant you feel it?" he keep on rocking him and talking.  
Akihito feel so spent he just let his lover to clean him and was glad that his lover decided to let him rest.  
He was in a very dark place. Looking around he notice he cant see anything other than complete darkness he started to feel panic and run to nowhere. "Asami!!!!! Asami!!!!! Asami!!!! Where are you??" He keeps on running and shouting Asami's name all over he's starting to feel so dejected he was crying already cursing himself for crying just by not seeing the bastard. Wherever he was he dont like it not even seeing a single light he just sit there waiting

Then he heard a voice. The voice keep on calling him pulling him out of the darkness. Opening his eyes and saw his lovers worried face he started to cry and hug him so tight.   
Asami hold him tight making sure his lover will only feel secured "Akihito baby what's wrong?" he ask. "Asami Asami dont leave me. Just stay here i dont want to be alone." Akihito said in urgent and before he fall back to sleep "love you Asami" akihito said softly.   
Asami smile and nuzzle his lover closer and said. " You dont have to ask me my love coz your mine and i will never ever leave you alone."


End file.
